


Just

by exbex



Category: Starsky & Hutch, The Things They Carried - Tim O'Brien
Genre: Episode: s04e09 Black and Blue, Gen, Vietnam War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 20:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17567519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex
Summary: A ghost from Hutch's past reappears.





	Just

**Author's Note:**

> No prior knowledge of Tim O'Brien's The Things They Carried is actually necessary to read this, but as I borrowed heavily from that material, I felt it was proper to list this as a crossover/fusion.

His rubber sandals had been blown off.

His rubber sandals had been blown off and there was a gaping hole up the side of his neck.

Hutch’s mind filled in the details of what the guy looked like, his countenance going from hazy and indefinable to sharp, in focus. Eventually his skin is smooth and youthful, and even though Hutch couldn’t recall how old the guy actually looked, he was forever stamped onto Hutch’s memory as a kid, not a whole lot younger than Hutch, not really, but still a kid, and that was the face that the kid wore as he walked through Hutch’s mind in those rubber sandals, all the way back to Saigon and then Japan and Minneapolis and then Duluth, and then eventually to Bay City, until the day he wandered off into the dark, dirty streets.

**

The woman was young, slight, with smooth unlined skin. A girl, really. Her eyes were cold and unflinchingly angry, fierce and almost cruel. She had a gun trained on him but her hair was in pig tails and she was just a kid.

He didn’t hear her step over his prone form, didn’t watch her dart out the door or hear the screech of the car tires as she drove away.

He could feel Starsky’s hands, hear Starsky’s voice, but when he cracked open his eyes he could see a pair of rubber sandals.


End file.
